Astrophysicist and a witch
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Meredith Rebecca McKay moved on from her old life and identity after the war. But when an old enemy comes to Atlantis with the usual trouble in tow, she and Maj. Evan Lorne have to reveal the secret that they both share to the senior staff in Atlantis to protect the city from a resurrected Voldermort. Fem!McKay and Sheppard pairing, Harry/Lorne link.


Meredith Rebecca McKay looked at the pale blonde man who stepped off the Hammond. He looked too familiar to her past that she kept hidden from everyone in Atlantis, even her boyfriend, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, but that was fine for her.

Draco Malfoy, former second in command to Lord Voldermort, had infiltrated Stargate Command and had been accepted onto Atlantis as an accountant, but he needed to find Natasha Longbottom, the last of Harry Potter's friends and family.

Potter himself had vanished the same time Longbottom had, but he had found him and seemingly killed him once and for all. All that was left was her. He used his magic secretly to scan the personnel of Atlantis base to find her via Longbottom's magic.

The only one he hadn't tested was Dr Meredith Rebecca McKay, because he was terrified of her infamous temperament and the decibel level of her yelling as well. But he had a mission to do and he slipped down to the science labs where he heard McKay before she saw him "I DON'T CARE! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET YOUR DEGREE?" She screamed at a shamed technician.

"Becca, Becca!" Colonel Sheppard was there, trying to get her attention "(sighs) coffee" he muttered, Rebecca whipped around and saw the smirking Colonel "dirty trick, Colonel!" She huffed at him. John smirked "well, stop falling for it. What did that one do to deserve that?" He asked, jerking his thumb at the frightened rookie nearby.

Rebecca huffed "leaned on my whiteboard" John arched an eyebrow "the same one you were up for the last week working on?" He asked, Rebecca nodded at him. No wonder Rebecca was cranky.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the lab "come on, suit up. We're going on a little trip and I've got Radek keeping an eye on the rookies" he said, dragging her to the gate room. Malfoy huffed, he hadn't managed to test her magic!

McKay came back three hours later with an injured Sheppard "Carson, John's injured again!" She called to the Scottish Medical Officer, Carson Beckett sighed at the injured Colonel "what this time?" He asked.

McKay looked at him "you have to ask?" She said, Carson shrugged "you know what the Colonel gets himself into" was all Beckett said. Rebecca sat herself in the infirmary as Jennifer Keller checked her over.

"John do the heroically stupid again?" She smirked, Rebecca laughed "wouldn't be John if he didn't, would it?" She said. Jennifer laughed, she knew the crankiest scientist in Atlantis loved John no matter what he did, brave or stupid or both at the exact same time.

Rebecca was cleared and she waited by a bed while Carson brought out John, who wasn't looking like he was a porcupine anymore. That and Rebecca was glad she hadn't had to use magic.

But something was bothering the young scientist. Not the Wraith, Replicators or the Ori. But something on Atlantis with them. Something from her forgotten past. But she shook it off, she was being paranoid again. Carson knew Becca never left John's side when he was in the infirmary, but he'd had to handcuff her to the bed to stop her from springing John out again.

Last time, Carson had chased the two around the city and dragged them back. But it was worth it for his reaction, they had done it a few times before, but they only got caught once by and angry Beckett.

Rebecca brought herself back to the present and looked at her boyfriend in concern. She was worried sick when he was in the infirmary again. She still had a bad feeling something from her past was stalking her, she hadn't felt right since Draco Malfoy had come to Atlantis "Mer?" She looked and sighed in relief, there was John awake again "hey" she said, kissing his brow gently. John smiled "Carson around?" He asked, Becca shot him a glare "no, I'm not springing you out. Can't anyway, Carson handcuffed you to the bed this time" she said, grinning at John's pissed off expression "very funny, Rebecca" a tart Scottish voice said, Rebecca flipped Carson off.

John was released from the infirmary in the afternoon and Rebecca was getting more and more concerned and wary about Malfoy stalking her. She was never the average Lion, but he must've figured out who she really was and why she had left after the war finished. She didn't know about her friends and the only family she had left were her Gran and her adoptive brother James McKay. Her gran had died weeks before Rebecca had gone to Atlantis and met John.

Now Malfoy knew where to find her, but Rebecca had not only changed her personality, but also her looks. She wasn't the short stammering girl he knew anymore, Malfoy was terrified of her screaming and basically her boyfriend as well. No-one got on the wrong side of John Sheppard and got away with it. Acustus Kolya learned that the hard way when he took Rebecca hostage in the gate room in their first year on Atlantis, John had shot him in the shoulder, avoiding his girl, and he'd fallen through the Atlantean Stargate and presumed dead.

Until he kidnapped Sheppard and forced a Wraith to feed on him until Rebecca and AR-1 found him and saw the Wraith, typical John had named him Todd, had restored him back to himself. Rebecca, when she saw John restored to himself again, ran over and kissed him in front of everyone. Revealing to everyone that the Military Commander was dating the Chief Science officer, but that didn't matter to either Rebecca or John, they were just glad to be together again.

When Malfoy got up the courage to go down to the labs where Rebecca was, he heard her screaming at another technician "WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY? DON'T TOUCH _ANYTHING_ YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT!" Colonel Sheppard just stood there with an irritating smirk on his face "what?" Rebecca snapped as she saw John "nothing, just waiting for you to finish your usual rant" he said, Rebecca rolled her eyes and flipped him off, turning back to her work again.

As John left, Rebecca knew that Draco Malfoy was there "I'm not stupid, Malfoy. I know you're there" Malfoy walked into the lab as Rebecca brushed her long brown hair out of her face, he was trying not to gawk on how lean and well-built she'd changed over the years "don't stare, what do you want?" She demanded, folding her arms and glaring at her former childhood bully. Malfoy smirked evilly at the Astrophysicist "since when were you a 'Claw?" He sneered at her.

Unknown to them, John had come back with Major Evan Lorne in tow, they were both stood outside the lab where McKay and Malfoy were "'Claw?" He looked at Evan, who was shifting nervously "something me and McKay both share" he mumbled. John looked at his 2iC in confusion "what are you talking about, Evan?" He asked, Evan looked at his commander again.

"John, Lorne, get the hell in here!" McKay snapped, John and Evan looked at each other "I'm not even gonna ask how she knew it was us" Evan said as the two walked in "Mer, what's wrong?" John asked, Rebecca glared at Malfoy and snapped "get out" her tone said 'or I'll kill you' Malfoy sneered at her and left, shoving Evan by the shoulder "hated him in school and he's worse now" Evan said to her "huh, just never liked him or his family. Especially after what we caused to happen to his dad" the Canadian said, throwing herself on her seat and running a hand in her hair in frustration "Lorne, McKay, what the hell's going on?" John asked the two.

"Becc, we'll get into trouble" Lorne said, Rebecca shook her head "no, we won't. John, can you get Woolsey, Carson, Jennifer, Zelenka, Teyla and Ronon up to the briefing room? There's something Evan and I have to tell all of you" she said, rubbing her wrist nervously. John still looked confused at his girlfriend and second in command, but nodded and walked away again.

When Rebecca was certain John had gone, she turned to Evan "how the hell do we explain this?" She said, reverting back to a flawless English accent. Evan shrugged "honestly, I don't know, Nat. I'm more scared if Draco finds out I tricked him" he said, still speaking with his American accent "Harry, we're gonna be in trouble from Stargate Command" she told Evan. He placed a hand on her shoulder "we'll be fine, Woolsey and the others'll understand why we kept it secret" he assured her as the Second in Command Military left with the Chief Scientist.

Rebecca went back to her quarters quickly, she had to find her old wand and run up to the briefing room to meet Evan and the others. Yet, this still scared the usually fearless Astrophysicist "Dr McKay, Major Lorne, you have something to explain?" Richard Woolsey looked at the two, Rebecca was becoming more and more nervous as was Lorne as well.

Lorne started "it's kinda hard to explain sir, it properly begins with myself and McKay when we were…what…little over a year old?" He said, looking at McKay "yeah, but that was mostly about Evan, not me" she said, Rebecca began to explain everything that she and Lorne had hidden from the team. Their past in England and what they really were, John looked shocked at who his girlfriend was, but he still loved the girl he'd met in Antarctica over five years ago "that's everything" Evan turned to Rebecca who looked embarrassed "sorry we didn't say, sir" she said. Woolsey looked at her "I understand, Dr McKay or is it Longbottom?" He asked Rebecca.

"McKay, I got adopted by my family in Canada after the war when my gran couldn't look after me anymore" she said as they all began to leave "Rebecca" she turned and saw Radek Zelenka "yeah Radek?" She asked, the Czech looked at her "I still see you as McKay, not girl you used to be" he said, she smiled "Natasha Longbottom's who I used to be, Meredith Rebecca McKay is who I am now" she said, Radek grinned at her as the two walked back talking science again.


End file.
